


stranger in a strange land

by hitlikehammers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Flashbacks, Gen, Identity Issues, M/M, Shipping Optional, Video, Warning: Rapid Video Transitions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2510903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitlikehammers/pseuds/hitlikehammers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>enemy of mine // i'm just a stranger in a strange land</p>
            </blockquote>





	stranger in a strange land

**Author's Note:**

> Because a lot of 30STM songs kinda scream these two. So, this happened.
> 
> Song credit: _Stranger in a Strange Land_ by Thirty Seconds to Mars, off the album _This Is War_ ; Video: _Captain America: The First Avenger_ , _Captain America: The Winter Soldier_ , _Avengers: Age of Ultron Trailer_ , _The Americans_.

[stranger in a strange land](http://vimeo.com/110021544) from [hitlikehammers](http://vimeo.com/user2212872) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://hitlikehammers.tumblr.com/post/100930768067/enemy-of-mine-im-just-a-stranger-in-a-strange) :)


End file.
